Power Rangers Dino Thunder: The Rise of Purple
by CaptainX87
Summary: When the Rangers defeated Mesogog, they assumed it all over. There is a new Ranger in town and he's got something up his sleeve to destroy the team. However, a different Ranger shows up to help along with the Zords. Can they stop the new evil Ranger, or die trying? R&R please.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I haven't watched every episode, so expect some…complications. ^^'. Sorry. But enjoy this as much as you can.**

They thought it was over. They thought Mesogog and every other villain was destroyed. They thought wrong…

Their Zords gone, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Dr. Oliver, and Elsa try and regain some normality in their lives but it's very difficult when you are known as the Dino Rangers. Not only does the team lose gaining normality but they fail to realize just what has been released with Mesogog's defeat. There is a new ranger in town, one who seems to be neutral to the Rangers, but that is far from the truth.

Not only does he deceive them, but he also raises some old enemies from their graves. It will take all of the team to stop this Purple Ranger and their old foes, but the Rangers will have some help from another new ranger: The Golden Ranger. Why does this new guy seem like he knows Kira and Trent? And why are their Zords back?

 _"This time, I will be victorious. The Rangers will fall by the hands of my power. Nothing will stop my dimensional conquest"_ \- Purple Ranger


	2. Chapter 1: An Enemy's Return

**A/N: R &R please. If you have any ideas, PM or review the story. Thanks.**

It had been a few years since Mesogog was destroyed and the Rangers couldn't be happier. Not only were they able to rebuild everything that had been lost, but they were also able to start living normally. Well, as normal as you can get when the entire town knows that you're a Power Ranger. Kira had gotten together with Trent and both spent their days at the new and improved Hayley's Cyberspace Café, along with Dr. Oliver, Conner, Ethan, Elsa, and Cassidy.

Kira looked out at the crowd in front of her, almost nervous after being offstage for so long until she caught Trent giving her a smile along with the rest of her friends. She grinned and started singing while her band played, losing herself in the lyrics and not paying attention to the crowd. After the song, every single person clapped and cheered, congratulating Kira as she made her way over to the table her friends were at and sat down to an apple juice in front of her.

Hayley made her way over to the table and congratulated Kira on her new song, telling Conner that he did a great job in last week's game, complimenting Trent on his new artworks, and thanking Ethan for helping her with the rebuilding of and new security system for the Cyberspace. Hayley turned to Dr. O and whispered something into his ear, telling him that someone came in looking for him and was waiting outside. Tommy stood and walked outside, looking around for anything out of the ordinary before spotting someone wearing a purple trench coat walking his way, a hat covering their face.

The person lifted the hat, with Tommy backing up a bit at the sight of purple irises staring back at him and accompanied by an amused grin. Tommy recovered quickly and demanded that he explain why he was here, with the guy continuously smiling throughout the entire conversation. His eyes lit up and he giggled, saying "I'm glad you remember me after all these years, Tommy. Makes me glad that you haven't forgotten what you had done as the Green Ranger, even though the Galactic force finally caught me."

Dr. O looked furious at the mention of his troubled past, remembering all those awful things Rita Repulsa made him do. "How did you escape, Zach. I watched them lock you away in a titanium cell and jettisoned into space", Tommy growled through clenched teeth. Zach laughed, "Did you really think I could be contained? I survived for 20 years until I was able to teleport into a pocket dimension. There were some people there, as well, who believed I had come to release them."

Tommy's eyes widened at what Zach said. If that was true, then Zach had gained an extremely powerful source. Tommy's eyes searched Zach's body for anything that could possibly lend him power, until he saw that Zach was wearing a bracelet with a purple gem set into the middle of the band. Zach grinned as Tommy tried to swipe at him, teleporting behind him and bringing Tommy to his knees with a swift kick.

"Even in old age, you continue to impress me with your agility, bravery, courage…and foolishness. Not only did you attempt to strike me, but you also let your guard down. I can easily eliminate you without you ever knowing what happened. Your team isn't here to help you anymore." A shout distracted Zach while Tommy got up and turned around, seeing Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent facing Zach with angry looks. Zach wasn't impressed and chuckled at the Rangers attempt to scare him, saying "So, Tommy found some snot-nosed brats to become his new team. Kira Ford, the wannabe singer. Conner McKnight, the so-called soccer player. Ethan James, the unloved hacker. And Trent Mercer, the foster kid. I'm _so_ impressed by this "team" of Dino Rangers. I've got news for you, kiddies. The heroes always lose."

All five Rangers stood in shock at what Zach just said to them. Not one of their enemies from before had ever bad-mouthed them the way he had. The insults cut deep into their souls, making them immobile on their knees, each battling their inner demons. Kira teared up, Conner looked down in shame, Ethan had his eyes closed, and Trent just blinked without saying a word. Tommy rushed over to them, pushing past Zach and attempting to shake them out of their trance like state.

Zach grinned and turned, saying over his shoulder "I'll see you another day then, Tommy. I look forward to finishing you and your team off. Ta-ta." Zach's laugh echoed as he disappeared into thin air, leaving Tommy to helplessly try and get the team back on their feet.


	3. Chapter 2: A Job and A Punishment

**A/N: Wow. I really made the villain a completely sadistic…uhm…thing? I'm not entirely sure what he is. He's not entirely human, that's for sure. Yes, Zach is one of the two OC's in this. R &R, please.**

Tommy stood off to the side of his teammates, not saying a word as he studied each of their behaviors. Conner kept slamming his fist into the wall with Elsa trying to stop him from hurting himself. Ethan was on his laptop, attempting to find any information at all about the new guy with little success. Kira was being consoled by Trent, him laying against the wall and her in his lap. A pair of scissors sat on the table, taken from Kira's backpack to prevent any self-harm attempts **(A/N: The scissors are used for costumes just so you guys don't flame me about suicide. It's just a precaution to take them away.)**.

Hayley was at the computer, typing up an email to send to the only one who even talks to Tommy anymore: Kimberly. After sending the email, a response came not five minutes later that said, "I'll be there in a few hours." A small cry came from Conner as his knuckles split from punching the wall for so long, Elsa shaking her head as she grabbed a first aid kit and started to bandage his wound. Tommy went over to Ethan to see if he made any progress on his search, hoping there was something to be learned.

Ethan sighed. "It's no use. There's nothing about this guy anywhere. Not even a birth certificate. It's like he doesn't exist." Tommy straightened and started pacing, thinking of anything from his past that could relate to this guy. "Wait. Ethan, see if you can find anything in the Ranger archives. Every Ranger, good or evil, has always been documented and categorized based on team. Search for anything on the Purple Ranger. That should give us more information." The entire time Tommy talked, Ethan furiously typed on his keyboard, looking for anything regarding an evil Purple Ranger.

"I've got a hit! His name in here is just Z. It says that he was a part of an older team, but was found to be a traitor and…" Ethan trailed off, not wanting to say what comes next but knowing that he has to. "Apparently he was convicted of murdering fifteen people and his entire team. It also claims that Z was apprehended and contained in a pure titanium cell and left to float into endless space for eternity. His punishment was meant to keep humanity safe from him, but I don't understand how he's back after twenty years."

Tommy frowned, the gears turning like clockwork in his head as he pieced together a motive. Snapping his fingers, Tommy started to explain his theory. "The gem. Z was wearing a band that looks similar to our morphers, only his gem was a purple color. I think he had some help in getting out, but who. Even Mesogog wasn't that desperate to help the most hated creature in the universe." Elsa spoke up just then. "Actually, Mesogog talked about a purple Ranger frequently. Always praising him for his work in destroying some Rangers and his collection of zords." Tommy looked worriedly at the main monitor as it showed some people running from something that appeared to be chasing them.

"Guys, I know you're all battling your inner demons, but we still have a duty to perform. I think it's time we be the heroes we are and serve up some justice." The others all shared a glance and nodded simultaneously, standing and changing their bands into their morphers. The familiar phrase rang out, with each Ranger gaining their suit and weapons. They got on their cycles and headed off towards the city, thinking it would be an easy fight. Oh, how wrong they were…

 **(A few hours earlier)**

Z teleported into his pocket dimension, greeted by the sight of Mesogog and Lothor fighting with each other while Rita, Zedd, and Goldar talked quietly. As soon as Z stepped into the room, all conversation ceased while the fight kept going, unaware that Z stood with his arms crossed. Both Lothor and Mesogog suddenly found themselves in Z's grip, their feet raised off of the ground and their faces showing a hint of fear. "Since you two want to act like children, then I _will_ treat you like children. Both of you will stand in the corner until I think you've learned your lesson. That means no leaning against the wall, no talking, and no bribery of the others", Z told them, looking between them before teleporting to different corners and setting them on their feet.

Z was almost two feet away when the two started yelling each other, each claiming it was the other's fault for their current predicament. "This is all your fault, Mesogog." "No, it is not. It's your fault!" Z, with his eyes glowing which meant he was really angry, roared, "ENOUGH! IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS! NOW STAND THERE UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON!" The entire room was silent from shock at hearing Z's tone and words. Since they'd all met him, he never raised his voice like that. It was a little disconcerting, to say the least.

Z shook his head and walked out of the room, needing to clear his head after that little incident. He was aware they were all afraid of him now and who could blame them. He sighed and walked past room after room, not paying attention to the questioning stares he received from the many villains that now resided here. Eventually, Z came to a room that he always spent his time in: the Control Room. The panel that let him know where everything was always awoke at his touch. Z decided to send down fifty Putties and Tyrannodrones each, if only to get the Rangers attention and wear them out before he goes down and breaks their minds a little more.

Goldar knocked on the doorframe, hesitant to disrupt Z after the outburst. Next to him stood Zeltrax, not caring what his former master would say. As far as Zeltrax was concerned, he owed Z a great debt for bringing him back from the dead and taking him in. Z looked up at them and motioned them inside, curious as to what the two wanted. Goldar nervously said, "Do you have a plan for the Rangers? I mean, you are sending down quite a few Putties and Tyrannodrones." Z nodded and responded with "Yes, but the Putties and Tyrannodrones are meant to wear them down while us three finish up when the preliminaries run out." Zeltrax asked "What do you mean, 'us three', master?" "Exactly what I said, Zeltrax. You, Goldar, and I are going to break their spirits and minds a little more than I did yesterday."

Zeltrax nodded, not really understanding what he meant since he hadn't seen what Z did yesterday. With all said and done, Z, Goldar, and Zeltrax were teleported to Reefside.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited with Old Foes

**A/N: I know I haven't uploaded for a while, but hopefully you guys and gals are enjoying this story. In this chapter, a new Ranger helps the team which spells bad news for their enemies. Enjoy!**

As soon as the Rangers showed up where the attack was happening, they knew something was wrong. Poor civilians were being chased by both Tyrannodrones and metallic beings that most of the Dino Rangers were unfamiliar with. Tommy groaned in response to seeing the strange new creatures. "You have to be kidding me. Not only do we have the Tyrannodrones to worry about, but now we have to face those stupid Putties." An evil laugh rang out from not far away, followed by the chilling voice of the Rangers mental tormenter.

"I'm so happy you remember what they are, Tommy. I see old age hasn't affected your memory much. I think you'll recognize these two particular enemies as well. Time for a small reunion between old foes." From behind Z stepped Zeltrax and an unfamiliar golden figure. Tommy took a step back in shock. "I thought you two were dead!" All of the Rangers looked at their teacher in confusion. The gold monster stepped forward and spoke. "Allow me to explain, Rangers. I am Goldar. Tommy and I go back to his early days as a Power Ranger. In fact, I really should thank him and the others for destroying me. If they hadn't, I would have never been in service to my current master, Z."

"You mean you don't serve Rita or Zedd anymore? Why? I thought you were loyal to them." Goldar laughed. "I was. But now, I see they were weak. Z is strong. He will succeed in his goals since failure is not an option." Zeltrax stepped forward and started speaking. "Surrender now and you will be spared. Resist and be destroyed." Trent let out a chuckle. "Yeah, right. We won't fall for something as stupid as that. Don't you guys get it? Good wins, evil loses. It's that simple." Z let out a malicious chuckle. "That's what you think. Go get 'em, boys!" At his command, both Zeltrax and Goldar ran at the Rangers with their weapons drawn. The Rangers ran forward as well, clashing with the two villains before noticing their enemies' new strength and power.

It wasn't long before the Rangers found themselves on the floor with the villains standing above them. However, before the two could finish the Rangers, something golden sent the two back to Z's feet and on the verge of defeat. "I recommend you leave, Z, before this gets ugly." Z growled. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Goody Two-Shoes. I thought I left you behind in the Wasteland. Oh well, guess I'll have to leave empty-handed." Z then held up a purple orb of electricity, showing off his prize to the six Rangers. "Actually, I won't be leaving without some form of prize. Looks like I found the key to a little project you had been working on, Tommy. I would like to thank you for designing it just for me." With a laugh, he, Goldar, and Zeltrax vanished.

The Rangers then turned to the newcomer. Tommy started to question this new Ranger. "Who are you? How do you know Z? I hope you're on our side. I really don't feel like fighting anymore today what with the surprise of seeing Goldar and Zeltrax again." The Rangers all de-morphed, including the new Golden Ranger. His blonde hair was in a style unknown to the Rangers, while his clothing was even stranger. The guy looked like he was literally drenched in gold, with even his eyes having a gold tint. "To answer your questions, Dr. O, I suggest we go to your lab. I'll explain everything then." Tommy nodded and started towards his jeep, Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan right behind him, before turning back to look at the newcomer. "Aren't you coming with us?" The new Ranger looked up and shook his head. "I'll catch up. Go on ahead. There's something I need to do first."

A short while later, Dr. O and Hayley sat in front of the computer, Tommy facing his team and the new Ranger. "Tell us who you are, please." The Ranger spoke. "I'm called a lot of things, but A seems to be my nickname so I guess you can all call me that." Tommy nodded and inquired about how A came to Reefside. "I arrived by means of a time warp of my own creation and before you ask, yes that means I can travel through time at will." That bit of news shocked the other Rangers into stunned silence. "How? That's nearly impossible." A shrugged and responded in a somewhat bored tone, albeit unintentionally. "I think it's a combination of the gem's power and the Wasteland. Honestly, though, I have no idea."

Hayley spoke up without looking away from the computer. "You keep mentioning this Wasteland. Is it some kind of realm or area on this world?" A shook his head. "The Wasteland is home to me and Z but the past refers to it as the land of mutants. It was brought about by nuclear war combined with machine uprisings. An example." A reached up and delicately slid his eye out of its socket for about thirty seconds, just long enough to see it was robotic in nature, before placing it back into place. The Rangers all grimaced at the act, both frightened and intrigued if not a bit disgusted. "As for how I know Z, he's my brother. While I can travel through time, Z can see gateways to different dimensions and travel through them via teleportation."

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, that's why Goldar and the Putties were there and alive. Z must have gone through these gateways and plucked villains from different timelines. Who knows what other villains are under his command now." Meanwhile, Z was not happy. "Arrgh! I should have known my 'heroic' brother would show up and ruin my fun. Grr." After Z's outburst, Zeltrax and Goldar were understandably worried about their master. "Master, is there any way to get rid of him? You do still have that orb. We failed but they seemed shocked to see us." Z was about to strike Goldar when realization made him grin an evil, sadistic grin.

"How could I forget? My prize was easily obtained, and will provide me with the means to exterminate the Rangers. You two, follow me." Goldar and Zeltrax followed behind their master down to a large room they hadn't seen before. Inside lay a giant, deactivated Zord, one that strikingly resembled the Tyranno Zord, but it had a large fin protruding from its back. However, that wasn't the only Zord in the room; on the other side, opposite of the first Zord, lay a deactivated Zord that resembled the Drago Zord but in black. Strange robots with tools on their hands scurried on multiple legs across the Zords, appearing to fix any major deformation to the two Zords.

Z walked up to a female behind a control panel and observed the robots before him. "Now", he exclaimed, "is the time for revival. With the power contained within this orb, my Zords shall lay waste to those pathetic Rangers. Nothing will stand in my way! NOTHING!" As Z said this, the two Zords activated and roared in time with their master.


End file.
